


Eye to Eye

by bowsandmeows



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Body Modification, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Swearing, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsandmeows/pseuds/bowsandmeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross attempts to make himself appear more human. Smith won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye to Eye

In the past few months since Smith burned down the old cathedral and claimed the lonely gargoyle living in it, Smith had hoped everything would settle down, but recently, Ross couldn’t seem to relax. The usually hungry and ever-ready for fucking creature rarely ate or slept with Smith or Trott. At first, they assumed Ross was feeling some sort of homesickness, but it became obvious that it was something else.

It took Ross himself a while to figure it out. He adored his new company: Smith was so funny and spontaneous, the opposite of anything Ross had ever encountered, and Trott was gentle and kind to him, like Ross imagined angels would be. Still, Ross didn’t see himself as part of their family. He finally figured out why: he was too different. His tail, his horns, his clawed hands and feet, and his blue member seemed so strange compared to the relatively normal appearance of Smith and Trott. Smith had told him many times how beautiful he was, but Ross didn’t see how that could be true. He was a monster. 

Ross figured that if he could maybe change how he looked, he would feel better. One day, when Trott was off working on something and Smith was off probably fucking something, Ross headed to the main bathroom, and quickly found what he was looking for. It was some sort of stick that Ross had seen Trott use to make his fingernails shorter. Ross hoped it would work for him. 

He set to work on the claws on his hands first. Slowly, he slid the stick across the nail of his left thumb and watched with glee as tiny bits of the claw fell away. He sped up, working on each of his claws carefully He didn’t shorten them too much, but enough that they weren’t so sharp and scary-looking. He then looked up from where he had sat on the floor to the large mirror that covered most of the bathroom wall. He stood up, and put up a hand to touch his reflection.

He skin was pale like the stone he was made from, but his hair was as dark as the moonless nights he used to watch from the roof of the church. And his eyes, they were so brilliantly blue. He watched his eyes in the mirror. They almost had an inhuman shine to them. Ross had seen something on their television about a bubble people could put in their eyes to make them change color. Maybe he could do something like that and turn his eyes green like Smith’s or deep brown like Trott’s.

It wasn’t something he could fix now, but something on his face did stand out as blaringly abnormal: his horns. He scooted closer to the mirror and lifted the stick to his face. He began to slowly chip away at his horns, and he quickly discovered that they were more sensitive than his nails. He gritted his teeth and kept going however, ignoring the throbbing pain that was building in his head.

Suddenly, the bathroom door crashed open and Smith came in looking ruffled up, but happy. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ross standing frozen by the mirror with the filer still against his right horn. As Smith opened his mouth to say something, he head a slight cracking noise, and watched half of the filer fall to the ground. Ross stared at it almost blankly, so Smith stepped forward and picked it up carefully. When he stood back up, he saw what Ross had done. One of his horns was a bit shorter than the other.

“Ross…”

“I’m so sorry, Smith,” Ross choked out. He took the other half of the filer from Smith’s hands and tried to place it back together. “I think I could maybe fix it, Smith, I’m so sorry.”

“Ross, it’s okay!” Smith said, reaching forward to touch the gargoyle’s shoulder. Ross flinched away from him, and bowed his head. “Ross, what were you trying to do?”

Smith had been wondering if a gargoyle could cry like a human was able to. It turns out they could. Ross sobbed and sunk to his knees on the tiled floor, tears beginning to stream down his face, leaving streaks on his marble skin. Smith kneeled down next to him, reaching out a hand, but thinking better of it. He tried to think of something to say, but Ross began to speak in-between sobs.

“I just thought that maybe if I looked more… I don’t know, more like you, then…”

Smith bit his lip. “Then what, Ross?”

“Then you would love me more.”

Smith moved his hand to his mouth to keep himself from saying the wrong thing. Of course Ross had noticed just how different he looked from Smith or Trott, it would be hard not to, but Smith couldn’t understand why that would make Ross feel as if they didn’t love them.

Smith slowly raised his hand to cup Ross’ face. Ross didn’t flinch this time, which was good. “You don’t really believe that do you?” 

Ross didn’t answer, but rubbed his shortened horn with his thumb. Smith sighed and helped Ross to his feet. “C’mon, mate, why don’t we get some food and we can talk about it later.”

Ross brightened a bit at the prospect of food and nodded, leaning onto Smith as they headed to the kitchen. “You’re perfect, and I love you,” Smith whispered in his ear.

\-------

“What are you doing?” Trott asked, peering into the bathroom where Smith stood looking at his reflection.

“I’m trying to… fix something about myself.”

“You can’t fix stupid, sunshine.” Trott smirked, then yelped at Smith reached out to swat at him. “Really though, what are you doing?”

Smith sighed. “You’re going to think it’s weird.”

“Probably,” Trott said, “But tell me anyway.”

Smith told him about how he found Ross in the bathroom filing away his horns and about the discussion Smith tried to have with him later. Ross had merely lowered his head and apologized again for breaking the nail filer. Trott ran a hand through his hair as Smith finished and frowned. He’d wondered what had been bothering their usually-cheery gargoyle.

“So I had this idea,” Smith began. “Ross can’t really change how he looks, but I can. I could change myself to look more like him.”

“So what, you’re going to give yourself a glass dick?” Trott snorted.

“No!” Smith snapped, then blushed. “I was thinking about changing my eyes to blue, like his.” He glanced at Trott, expecting him to laugh.

Trott didn’t laugh, but raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Show me.”

Smith closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were light blue, like Ross’. “What do you think?”

Trott scrunched his nose. Smith was pretty pale, and the light blue color made him look almost ill. “Maybe a darker blue?”

“That wouldn’t match Ross.”

“I think Ross will like the color change well enough,” Trott said. “Besides, you aren’t nearly as attractive with light eyes.”

That persuaded Smith. He closed his eyes again, and reopened them with dark, but unmistakably blue eyes. 

Trott smiled, and leaned up to kiss the tip of Smith’s nose. “That looks lovely, sunshine.”  
When Smith found Ross, he was sitting on the floor by the window in the living room of their flat gazing out over the city. He’s spent so much time watching others, Smith thought, that he doesn’t know how beautiful his own self is. Smith approached him quietly, but Ross heard him anyway and turned to face him. It took him a moment to realize the difference, but Smith knew immediately when he did. Ross’ mouth opened slightly, and he stood up and placed his hands around Smith’s face. 

“Your eyes…”

“Do you like them?” Smith waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Ross breathed. “Why did you change them?”

Smith leaned forward and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, Ross was still staring at his eyes. “Ross, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever known or ever will know. I don’t know why you don’t see that, but I want you to know that you don’t have to look like me for me to love you.”  
Ross opened his mouth to protest, but Smith carried on. “But until you understand that, I’m giving you my eyes. We are now bound together by blood and by this.”  
This time it was Ross who leaned forward to push their mouths together, sliding his tongue towards Smith’s lips immediately. Smith reached around Ross to hold onto his back and shoulder tightly. A tug on Ross’ tail caused them to break apart.

“You twats are sickeningly cute.” Trott said, lifting a hand to both of their faces.

“Even when we bang like there’s no tomorrow?” Smith asked through gritted teeth.

“Especially then,” Trott said. “Speaking of which-”  
Ross grabbed Trott’s head and pulled him up for a fierce kiss. Smith laughed, and guided them towards their bedroom. Trott fell onto Ross as their legs hit the bed, and Smith laughed even harder. “Who would’ve thought that all I had to do to get you two to fuck me was to change my eyes?”  
Ross pulled Smith down on the bed with him as Trott began looking for lube. “Thank you, Smith.” He murmured against Smith’s lips.

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was just an idea I had about Smith's eyes. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments/suggestions/whatever you want :)


End file.
